To share a fire
by pen of the dark
Summary: Sharing your hate with someone else is hard. Especially if you don't know them and you're used to roughing it on your own. Will the unexplained be explained? Or will this new information just confuse everyone. Please R
1. Someone new

As you all know, I don't own any of these charecters or anything except Fallon.

This is my first Fanfic,I hope you guys enjoy it. Please r&r I'm guessing the first few chapters will be boaring, sorry 'bout that, i have to get into the swing of things.

Chapter One : Someone new

She walked causally into the room, if she had any apprehension, she didn't show it. Ron nudged Harry in the side.

"Look mate've you seen her before? Maybe _she's_ the new student. Good thing too."

"And why Ron, is that a good thing? Is it because she's pretty? That's kind of superficial, don't you think?"

"Oh, just sod off Hermione"

Harry looked over, it wasn't as if you could miss her, she had a presence in a room. Some say it was her beauty, others say it was just something about her that let off a certain sparkle.

But she was very beautiful, none the less. She had shoulder length back hair that curved softly and hung with a certain grace and bright green-black eyes that seemed to glow from within.

Lavender was talking about how it was a good thing for the new comer to not have very pale skin, because black hair would make it look awful.

"You know, I rather like her skin, I will give her that, even if she looks like a total moron. It's not _tan_ it just has a tinge of something else that makes her look a bit more tan, it kind of glows, really. I can't quite place it."

While this was happening, the girl was already walking up to Dumbledore. Who, without even letting her speak, stood up, and addressed his students.

"My dear students, we have a new student. She will be sorted today, like all of our first years, I hope you will all treat her with the utmost respect, and help her out. Now, let the sorting commence!"

Everyone was more quiet this year, there was clapping when a new student got sorted, but most people were busy whispering to each other about where she would get sorted.

Finally the time came and professor McGonagall put the long scroll of first years' names down and looked out at the tables.

"Smith, Fallon" She turned back to the girl "Come on then, your turn."

The girl took a breath of air and stepped forward towards the stool and hat; she put the hat on, and sat down. Everyone leaned forward in order to hear even though you could hear the hat shout anyway. It was quite a long time before she was called. The hat twitched every once in a while, but other that slight movements it was perfectly still and silent.

_And what do we have here?_ The hat spoke into her ears

_Smith, eh? Well, you have many unknown powers that I see within, we will just have to see if you discover them. You have much courage, a good heart, that's for sure. Hmm…also very smart, an ability to learn. But there is horror in your past. You are gifted, that is very apparent. But as always, the question, where to put you? You would be a star in Ravenclaw, and charming in Gryffindor, and beloved in Slytheren. What to do? To whom are you related, girl?_

Well, I'm not quite sure, she thought.

_Well, I've made my mind anyway. It's just a hunch. _

"GRIFFENDOR!" Fallon removed the hat, and put it on the stool and moved towards the clapping table, and sat down.

Hermione put her had out to her. "Hello, Fallon. My name is Hermione" Fallon lifted her gaze from the table to Hermione's eyes. "Hello she said. Pleasure, I'm sure." and grasped Hermione's hand.

Harry listened closely to Fallon's voice, it had a little bit everything. It was Irish and British but other European accents were mixed in too, but for the most part, she had an American accent. You would think that would sound awful, but surprisingly, it was very musical.

Lavender looked shocked, and surprisingly, so did Hermione.

"You're American!" Lavender said in a somewhat hushed voice.

"Well, Yes, I did grow up in America. But I'm not sure where I'm actually from. Is that a problem?" Fallon herself seemed slightly put off by this comment

"Well, no. It's just that Hogwarts has never had an American student." Hermione supplied.

After dinner, everyone went up to the common rooms. Hermione and Ginny showed Fallon up to their room and where her bed had appeared with all of her stuff.

Ginny left almost immediately to go catch up with some of her friends.

Fallon looked out the window. She felt completely lost and lonely. Even though she had made some friends here already she felt as if she would always be out of place a bit because she had missed five years.

Hermione felt this and decided to get to know her a bit more.

"So, where did you learn before this?"

"Oh, I learned at home, a couple wizards switched in an out of teaching me every year. Ted and Christa- the people I've grown up with- finally decided that it was time for me to go to actual school when we got the letter."

"Why do you live with Ted and Christa?" Hermione asked carelessly.

"My parents are dead. They died when I was young, I don't know how or why. I don't even know where they are from."

"Oh, I'm so sorry; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories"

"Not at all, they died when I was very young, I have no memories of them and the smiths are good to me."

"So what's your real last name? I mean do you even have an idea who your parents are?"

"No, the Smiths' knew my parents and so do most of the people here, but no one will tell me who they were. My god father stopped by once or twice in my life, he's the one who brought me to the smiths' when my parents died. That's pretty much all I know."

"Do you know how your parents died? Oh, I'm sorry I don't mean to be interrogating you."

"Oh, no, it's ok, I'm glad to get this all out, I haven't really been able to talk about it before this. I don't really know anything about how they died, I know that they were both killed by a curse, and that my godfather was babysitting me at that time. I was affected by it, some how, I have the scar. Dumbledore tells me it is from dark magic."

Fallon turned her wrist over so that the soft part of her wrist was facing Hermione. At first there seemed to be nothing there, but Fallon ran her forefinger over it and a black scar shown bright with a golden outline that faded slowly as the black stayed. The black shape almost seemed hard, like marble.

"Oh" Hermione breathed. "It's just like Harry's"

"Now, wait, just clarification, the Harry I met today, that's Harry Potter, right?"

"Yes, and he had a scar that has that exact shape."

"Well that's odd, now isn't it? Scars aren't usually the same, even if it is the same curse, unless of course the curse is meant to leave a mark or something."

"That's true, like the dark mark that Voldemort leaves on his followers." Hermione sighed. "Maybe we've discussed your past enough, we can finish this later."

"Alright, I want to see his scar anyway."

The girls ran downstairs into the common room. Harry and Ron were playing Chess. Just as Hermione and Fallon approached them, the painting opened, revealing a twinkling well dressed Dumbledore, as always. He wore a serious and sad expression that wasn't accustomed to his face. He walked slowly towards the teens. When he stopped in from of them, he turned his blue gaze solely to Fallon.

"I'm afraid the longer I wait the harder this becomes. Fallon I regret to make this first day of your time here even harder than it already must be, but it must be done." Dumbledore handed Fallon a letter.

Fallon turned it over revealing a black seal. She slowly and sadly looked up and Dumbledore to which he nodded.

"It's the seal of death." Hermione breathed.

Ron and Harry looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"What is the seal of death?" Ron asked

"It's not usually used, because it brings back memories of Voldemort. It was used when people died. It would usually include how and why. It was usually sent to loved ones who would not otherwise know. It was almost as feared as Voldemort himself even though the seal was sent for all kinds of deaths, not just the ones that Voldemort caused"

Fallon slid her thumb under the seal and broke it, and pulled the thick parchment out and read it. Her eyes grew big, and tears slid down her cheeks.

She let the parchment sit in on her lap and stared in front of her as tears were still running down her face. She reread it several times and then let it slip out of her grip and onto the floor.

Hermione turned her head to the side to read it, and looked up at Ron and Harry, who were looking at her with the same surprise she had. The letter read

"_Ms. Fallon Smith,_

_We regret to inform you that your god father Sirius Black has passed away. We also regret to say that we are unable to enclose the matters in which he has died._

_Our regards,_

_Ministry of Magic_"

Fallon got up and walked out of the portrait hole and disappeared. Harry, Hermione and Ron decided it would be better to let her be by herself for a while. They waited ten minutes before Ron broke the silence.

"Wow, Sirius has another god child?"

"He _had_ another god child." Harry said bitterly.

"Right, sorry mate"

"This doesn't make any sense. Why would Sirius have never talked about her? Fallon said he stopped by her house in America and visited her." Hermione said, her eyes still on the parchment.

They let the matter drop. Ron and Harry went back to playing chess and Hermione read a book. But several hours had passed and Fallon wasn't back yet. At 1:30 Hermione told Harry to get the marauders map.

Harry bounded up the to the boys dormitories and returned shortly with the marauders map and the invisibility cloak. He threw the cloak on one of the near by chairs and set the marauders map on the chess board among the ruble of broken chess figures.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Harry taped the map, and as usual the map opened and the castle appeared.

The only people who appeared to be awake were Snape, Professor Dumbledore and Finch as well as his awful cat. Professor Snape was in the dungeon. Filch was patrolling first corridor. Professor Dumbledore was pacing in his office, unusually late. As for Fallon, she seemed to be every where, as they watched she went from the second floor in abandoned classrooms, to the statue by Dumbledore's office to the astronomy tower.

"Let's go find her." Hermione said. "We don't have to use the cloak until we see Filch heading our way on the map."

"Alright," Ron said. "Let's go."

Hermione, Harry and Ron headed towards the astronomy tower. They kept an eye on the map all the while, just in case. They had no trouble, Finch's cat stayed away from them and they were free to walk without the cloak.

Fallon was sitting on the wall of the tower, when the found her, just staring at the lake. They tried to be louder when the walked up the last bit of stairs so as not to scare her and make her fall off.

She turned and got up off the wall. Her face was dry but you could see the trails along her face where tears had gone. She smiled sadly at them when they came.

"I know the feeling" Harry said awkwardly "He was my god father too."

"Then you must have loved him as much as I did." Fallon said. "You also must have known him better. He only visited me twice, staying for only a month, each stay."

"I'm so sorry" Hermione said

"Harry" Fallon said "you know how he died. Don't you?"

"Yeah, I do."

"How? Why?"

"He died because of me." Harry said with bitterness and hatred in his voice "He died because I thought that I had to help him. Voldemort took control of my mind and sent me images and dreams of Sirius being tortured in his hands. I hadn't learned what people were teaching me to prevent this. And I didn't use the special communication mirrors that he'd given me. So I went after him and found that I had been tricked. A bunch wizards came to my rescue, Sirius was one of them. Hermione and Ron were there too, as well as Ginny and Neville. I saw him fall through the curtain to his death."

"Oh." She said shortly. "I wished I could have been there."  
She looked very sad in the moonlight, as most people do. Harry could feel her sadness because it was the same for him. He could remember the good times Sirius had created but every time he thought of Sirius he just wanted to kill himself so that Sirius could live.  
She put her hand on his shoulder and looked straight into his eyes with her piercing gaze. Fallon reminded him of someone just then. But he couldn't figure out whom.  
"How could you have known? There is nothing you could have done to save him."

"But wait!" Harry almost shouted "We could go back in time! Oh Hermione, you still have your time glass, lets go!"  
"No Harry" Said a soft voice, but this time it wasn't Hermione who had to explain the rules or logic. It was Ron. "We can't"  
"Why not?"  
"Because" Fallon said "What if something else happened, to change the course of what happened. There were also too many people there, if what I hear about the situation is correct. Too many people would see double."  
"Plus Harry, where would we stay for all that time?" Hermione added.

Harry looked at his close friends, Hermione's face was filled with sorrow, but she was trying to hide it, and Ron looked helpless, as usual.  
The four of them walked back to their dormitories and went to bed.

"Well done Fallon!" the charms masters' voice could be heard echoing around the room.  
It was three days since she had come here and it seemed to her that these classes were just far too easy. She had been subjected to scrutiny and harsh words at home from the wizards she'd grown up with. She'd already learned most of this stuff. They had just moved on to the parts that she'd never learned, and she was finding it just a bit harder, but it was just the same to her, school.  
She'd met most of the people in her classes, because no one was afraid to just come up and introduce themselves. Except Neville, to whom she had to introduce herself on the second day of term.

There were other things going on in her life, she hadn't forgotten about Sirius, and images of him still came to her dreams. She had forced Harry, Hermione, Ron, and anyone else who had been present to recall their story of the night Sirius had died, she had soaked up every single detail and finally felt that she could rest, now understanding the circumstances in which the only link to herself had died.

She had decided to change her last name from Smith to Black. Though she had gotten sneers from Slytherins already, she had more plausible causes than just her god father; Christa's maiden name had been Black. She found it fit to honor two important people in her life.  
"Hello, Fallon" Hermione sat in the empty chair next to her.

"Or should I say, Ms. Black." Hermione took out two pieces of paper, one with the U.S seal on it, and another with England's seal.

"It's all official. I'd been talking to Dumbledore and he told me to give this to you." Hermione smiled at her.  
"Alright, class is dismissed. Remember I want one full roll on complex order charms." Professor Flitwick jumped off his stack of books and walked out into the hall followed closely by Fallon and Hermione.  
"Well, well if it isn't our favorite mud blood?" Malfoy sneered at Hermione as he walked in front of the two girls.  
Hermione ignored Malfoy as best she could. But he placed himself right in front of them as and held his ground.  
"And, who, are you?" Fallon said in a cutting voice unable to resist knowing more about her surroundings.

"Draco Malfoy. Who are you? A mud blood, I'd suppose, if you're hanging out with this one." Malfoy jerked his head at Hermione.  
"Fallon Black." Fallon said lightly

"Black? You have the honor of being a black and you choose to hang out with _her_?" Malfoy stepped closer to try to intimidate Fallon, but she just stood up straighter and stared right back at him. Then she turned on her heel and over her shoulder said.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

That night in the common room after dinner Harry and Ron were stuck trying to do their charms essays and having trouble. Hermione was curled in a corner reading a book, and Fallon was trying desperately to fix one of her favorite robes, but was almost in tears.  
"Jesus Christ! I'm just nothing with needle and thread; no one ever taught me how to do this!" She took in a deep calming breath and threw the robes onto a near by chair.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione said, closing her book and putting it on a nearby table. "You're not usually this angry"  
"Oh, nothing, it's just this stupid seventh year Ravenclaw, he won't leave me alone. He just keeps on hitting on me. But I'm too nice to say anything about it." Fallon prodded the fire with her wand.

"Fal, honestly, would you stop that? Who is this boy anyway?"

"No one, I've already forgotten about it."

"Who?"

"David Talon."

"But, he just asked Lavender out, didn't he?"

Lavender turned at the sound of her name. She had been talking to a group of her friends. As soon as she saw Fallon, she glared and got to her feet. Fallon hadn't bothered looking over she was busy shooting sparks at the fire.

"Fallon Black, is it me, or are you trying to pick my boyfriend up? I've heard quite a lot of things and I'm warning you now, if you even look at him again, you'll have trouble with me!"

"I promise I won't look at him, ever again. I mean it Lav." Fallon stood up and pulled a straight face, looking serious.

Lavender held her tough face and turned back to her friends. Hermione looked at Fallon absolutely awestruck.

"You're amazing, you know that? Like anyone else could avoid that, she was out for your blood!" She said as Fallon let herself fall onto the couch.

Three hours later everyone had left the common room and Harry and Ron had finished their papers and managed to fit a game of exploding snap in before they went to bed. Hermione had gone back to reading, and Fallon and Ginny had gone up to her dormitory already.

"Oh, Harry, I just remembered something." Fallon came bounding down the stairs.

She strode up to Harry and grasped his head. He immediately started squirming and yelling.

"GEERROOFF!" Harry yelled

She let go easily and stared at his forehead with a far way expression on her face.

"What was that for!?" Harry said, ruffling his hair to hide his scar. "If it's any consolation-" She ran her finger carelessly over her scar and it showed bright, as usual. "- I've seen that scar before, looks like we have more in common than our godfather."

Harry just stared at her scar, he couldn't believe it. How could it be that she, this out of nowhere girl, could have So much in common with his life?

"You…You have my scar." He said breathlessly

"Yeah, I do. And we need to figure out why." Fallon replied.

"Who are you?" Harry looked up with meaning in his eyes.

Fallon look serious "I don't know."

Harry grabbed Fallons' wrist and ran his finger along where the scar should have been it lit up as his finger touched it.

Fallon looked at her wrist in shock "You shouldn't be able to do that, only I can make it appear."

"Well then it's settled, both of your scars are related in some way. I've been reading up on it as of late…" Hermione said

"There's nothing on it in the library, I've already checked."

"Oh," Hermione said, "well I haven't found anything either, I guess we'll just have to keep looking. That reminds me Harry, the D.A, when are we going to start that up again?"

"You're kidding right?" Ron looked at Hermione with horror "Do you remember the load of trouble we got in when people figured out?"

"That was when Umbrige was around, she's not anymore, we are free to do as we wish, and I think it would be a great idea to start it up again."

"What's D.A?" Fallon asked

"It's a defense program that Harry teaches; you will definitely have to come."

"Where will we go?" Harry said "Everyone knows about our last place."

"You guys really don't get it do you? I already talked to Dumbledore about it this morning during charms; he said that it is a wonderful idea, and that he will be looking forward to attending a couple times himself, as long as we don't name it Dumbledore's Army again."

"Well, alright, but it makes me uncomfortable to teach, you know, and I don't know how many people will come."

"Harry, people loved it, you are so good at teaching once you get started. I'm sure everyone will want to come! I'll get a beginning meeting set up at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll do it at the Hogsmead after next."

Two weeks later it was the first visit to Hogsmead of the year, Ron Hermione Harry and Fallon were all going together. They stopped at Honey Dukes and The Shrieking Shack. Fallon was amazed with all of it, she loved Hogsmead. As they were on their way to the joke shop Fallon felt something hit her back. She turned around to se what it was, letting Ron Harry and Hermione walk ahead. She noticed a shape move in the shadows of an alleyway between shops. She moved a little closer to investigate but quickly found what she was looking for. A man stood in the middle of the alley way he hesitated slightly but rushed forward and caught her by the neck. She pulled at his arm, trying to free herself.

"Well, well, well, I guess there's no love placed on _you_, poor child. Makes my job easier, I don't even need magic. You're just a waste of space, what was he thinking? That _you_ could be a trouble to us?"

Fallon felt anger and adrenaline start to take over, like boiling water searing through her veins, slowly taking over.

_No, _she heard her head say forcefully _no, you can't loose it._

She felt her hands start to burn and wondered if he had put a spell on her, but she had never read a spell for making your skin burn. She heard him howl and let his grip loosen, she took this chance to grab her wand and slip out of his grasp. Her head was pounding and adrenaline was rushing through her.


	2. Girl named Black

"Well done Fallon!" the charms masters' voice could be heard echoing around the room.  
It was three days since she had come here and it seemed to her that these classes were just far too easy. She had been subjected to scrutiny and harsh words at home from the wizards she'd grown up with. She'd already learned most of this stuff. They had just moved on to the parts that she'd never learned, and she was finding it just a bit harder, but it was just the same to her, school.  
She'd met most of the people in her classes, because no one was afraid to just come up and introduce themselves. Except Neville, to whom she had to introduce herself on the second day of term.

There were other things going on in her life, she hadn't forgotten about Sirius, and images of him still came to her dreams. She had forced Harry, Hermione, Ron, and anyone else who had been present to recall their story of the night Sirius had died, she had soaked up every single detail and finally felt that she could rest, now understanding the circumstances in which the only link to herself had died.

She had decided to change her last name from Smith to Black. Though she had gotten sneers from Slytherins already, she had more plausible causes than just her god father; Christa's maiden name had been Black. She found it fit to honor two important people in her life.  
"Hello, Fallon" Hermione sat in the empty chair next to her.

"Or should I say, Ms. Black." Hermione took out two pieces of paper, one with the U.S seal on it, and another with England's seal.

"It's all official. I'd been talking to Dumbledore and he told me to give this to you." Hermione smiled at her.  
"Alright, class is dismissed. Remember I want one full roll on complex order charms." Professor Flitwick jumped off his stack of books and walked out into the hall followed closely by Fallon and Hermione.  
"Well, well if it isn't our favorite mud blood?" Malfoy sneered at Hermione as he walked in front of the two girls.  
Hermione ignored Malfoy as best she could. But he placed himself right in front of them as and held his ground.  
"And, who, are you?" Fallon said in a cutting voice unable to resist knowing more about her surroundings.

"Draco Malfoy. Who are you? A mud blood, I'd suppose, if you're hanging out with this one." Malfoy jerked his head at Hermione.  
"Fallon Black." Fallon said lightly

"Black? You have the honor of being a black and you choose to hang out with _her_?" Malfoy stepped closer to try to intimidate Fallon, but she just stood up straighter and stared right back at him. Then she turned on her heel and over her shoulder said.

"Nice to meet you, I guess."

That night in the common room after dinner Harry and Ron were stuck trying to do their charms essays and having trouble. Hermione was curled in a corner reading a book, and Fallon was trying desperately to fix one of her favorite robes, but was almost in tears.  
"Jesus Christ! I'm just nothing with needle and thread; no one ever taught me how to do this!" She took in a deep calming breath and threw the robes onto a near by chair.  
"What's wrong?" Hermione said, closing her book and putting it on a nearby table. "You're not usually this angry"  
"Oh, nothing, it's just this stupid seventh year Ravenclaw, he won't leave me alone. He just keeps on hitting on me. But I'm too nice to say anything about it." Fallon prodded the fire with her wand.

"Fal, honestly, would you stop that? Who is this boy anyway?"

"No one, I've already forgotten about it."

"Who?"

"David Talon."

"But, he just asked Lavender out, didn't he?"

Lavender turned at the sound of her name. She had been talking to a group of her friends. As soon as she saw Fallon, she glared and got to her feet. Fallon hadn't bothered looking over she was busy shooting sparks at the fire.

"Fallon Black, is it me, or are you trying to pick my boyfriend up? I've heard quite a lot of things and I'm warning you now, if you even look at him again, you'll have trouble with me!"

"I promise I won't look at him, ever again. I mean it Lav." Fallon stood up and pulled a straight face, looking serious.

Lavender held her tough face and turned back to her friends. Hermione looked at Fallon absolutely awestruck.

"You're amazing, you know that? Like anyone else could avoid that, she was out for your blood!" She said as Fallon let herself fall onto the couch.

Three hours later everyone had left the common room and Harry and Ron had finished their papers and managed to fit a game of exploding snap in before they went to bed. Hermione had gone back to reading, and Fallon and Ginny had gone up to her dormitory already.

"Oh, Harry, I just remembered something." Fallon came bounding down the stairs.

She strode up to Harry and grasped his head. He immediately started squirming and yelling.

"GEERROOFF!" Harry yelled

She let go easily and stared at his forehead with a far way expression on her face.

"What was that for!?" Harry said, ruffling his hair to hide his scar. "If it's any consolation-" She ran her finger carelessly over her scar and it showed bright, as usual. "- I've seen that scar before, looks like we have more in common than our godfather."

Harry just stared at her scar, he couldn't believe it. How could it be that she, this out of nowhere girl, could have So much in common with his life?

"You…You have my scar." He said breathlessly

"Yeah, I do. And we need to figure out why." Fallon replied.

"Who are you?" Harry looked up with meaning in his eyes.

Fallon look serious "I don't know."

Harry grabbed Fallons' wrist and ran his finger along where the scar should have been it lit up as his finger touched it.

Fallon looked at her wrist in shock "You shouldn't be able to do that, only I can make it appear."

"Well then it's settled, both of your scars are related in some way. I've been reading up on it as of late…" Hermione said

"There's nothing on it in the library, I've already checked."

"Oh," Hermione said, "well I haven't found anything either, I guess we'll just have to keep looking. That reminds me Harry, the D.A, when are we going to start that up again?"

"You're kidding right?" Ron looked at Hermione with horror "Do you remember the load of trouble we got in when people figured out?"

"That was when Umbrige was around, she's not anymore, we are free to do as we wish, and I think it would be a great idea to start it up again."

"What's D.A?" Fallon asked

"It's a defense program that Harry teaches; you will definitely have to come."

"Where will we go?" Harry said "Everyone knows about our last place."

"You guys really don't get it do you? I already talked to Dumbledore about it this morning during charms; he said that it is a wonderful idea, and that he will be looking forward to attending a couple times himself, as long as we don't name it Dumbledore's Army again."

"Well, alright, but it makes me uncomfortable to teach, you know, and I don't know how many people will come."

"Harry, people loved it, you are so good at teaching once you get started. I'm sure everyone will want to come! I'll get a beginning meeting set up at the Leaky Cauldron. We'll do it at the Hogsmead after next."

Two weeks later it was the first visit to Hogsmead of the year, Ron Hermione Harry and Fallon were all going together. They stopped at Honey Dukes and The Shrieking Shack. Fallon was amazed with all of it, she loved Hogsmead. As they were on their way to the joke shop Fallon felt something hit her back. She turned around to se what it was, letting Ron Harry and Hermione walk ahead. She noticed a shape move in the shadows of an alleyway between shops. She moved a little closer to investigate but quickly found what she was looking for. A man stood in the middle of the alley way he hesitated slightly but rushed forward and caught her by the neck. She pulled at his arm, trying to free herself.

"Well, well, well, I guess there's no love placed on _you_, poor child. Makes my job easier, I don't even need magic. You're just a waste of space, what was he thinking? That _you_ could be a trouble to us?"

Fallon felt anger and adrenaline start to take over, like boiling water searing through her veins, slowly taking over.

_No, _she heard her head say forcefully _no, you can't loose it.  
__

* * *

I don't know how long I'm going to keep doing this, though I have minor plans for where this is going, i don't think Fallon is turning out the way I planned. So this might be my last chapter for this one._

By the by, thank you to the people wh reveiwed. I 'preaciate it.


End file.
